You Never Know
by BTRlover98
Summary: Be careful what you say, what you do, and what you think, because you never know what could happen to you. Carlos and Kendall realize this the hard way. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**"Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk awaaaay, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain, raaaiiinn..."**

**I'm a bit obsessed with that song.. My bestest bud and I go around my school singing it super duper loud..**

**ANYWAY. Hey, guys! I'm really excited to start this new story, and I'm gonna be putting a lot of literary devices in it, and it's gonna be awesome, so get ready! WHOOP. I'm really hoping everyone will like this! :] **

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything at all.**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

Carlos Garcia lazily rolled over in his bed, sent his roommate a glare, and groaned loudly. "Kendall, turn that stupid thing off! I don't like the sound!" he whined, throwing his pillow over his head.

"Sorry," Kendall muttered in reply. He reached his hand out and pressed the 'snooze' button on his alarm clock. However, he couldn't get the alarm to silence. He hit the button a few more times, growing frustrated, and along with Carlos, groaned.

_"Kendall!"_ Carlos moaned. The blonde sent him an irritated look.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, it must be broken," he mumbled, getting annoyed at the sound, too.

"I don't like it! Make it stop!" Carlos pleaded. Kendall rolled his eyes at his younger friend, who always acted as if he were a baby, but chuckled nevertheless.

"Sorry, buddy," he replied, laughing, before he bent down and unplugged the alarm clock, leaving the room silent once again. "Is that better?"

"Mhm..." Carlos smiled before drifting back off to sleep

* * *

><p>James Diamond stared at the TV, unable to look away as he watched Carlos and Kendall play their new video game. He watched as the characters ran around on the streets, shooting guns and being violent as they did in all their games. He heard Logan cheering beside Kendall as he got more points.<p>

"Kendall, stop beating me!" Carlos yelled. "I wanna win!" Kendall, James, and Logan laughed, and Kendall smiled as he gained even more points, causing Carlos to whine even more.

"Sorry, buddy," Kendall said, "but I wanna win, too!" Carlos pouted, sent Kendall a small glare, and turned his attention back to the video game.

He pushed random buttons on his controller and ran around on the screen, trying as hard as he could to win the game. He fired his gun with another random button, and he liked the way the loud, booming noise sounded. He smiled and pushed the button again, shooting his gun at Kendall's character, who was dodging every bullet. The smile on Carlos' face disappeared.

"Kendall, why do you have to miss every single shot? Just let me get a few points!" he begged. Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine, but only because you're my best friend," he replied, and the cartoon bullet hit Kendall's character.

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell sat in his warm, comfortable bed, reading through a new doctor's magazine. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at Kendall, who was waiting in the doorway.<p>

"Hey, buddy," Kendall said cheerfully, "do you wanna come down to the pool with us? We're gonna play Chicken!" he exclaimed.

Logan frowned. "I hate that game. Someone always gets hurt," he pointed out in a warning tone.

"Come on, Logan, we'll all be extra careful! We need a fourth player, though, so please come!" he begged. Logan sighed, rolled his eyes, and reluctantly followed his friend out the door and down to the pool.

When Logan and Kendall got to the pool, they found Carlos and James already waiting for them in the water. They were splashing each other, and everyone else in the pool, and eventually, all the other people were gone.

"Come on, guys!" Carlos shouted. "We cleared out the pool so we could play! Hurry up!" He dove under the water and swam around the whole pool, splashing James some more with his feet.

Kendall and Logan jumped into the water, and they broke into pairs: Kendall and Carlos, and James and Logan. As soon as they started the game, chaos broke out. Carlos ended up knocking Logan off of James' shoulders within five minutes, and before Logan even came back out of the water, James was screaming at his opponents.

"YOU CHEATED, CARLOS, JUST LIKE ALWAYS!" he screamed. "YOU GUYS NEVER PLAY THIS GAME RIGHT!"

"WELL, WHEN I'M ON _YOUR_ SHOULDERS AND _WE_ WIN," Carlos yelled back, "I'M NOT CHEATING, AM I? YOU'RE JUST A SORE LOSER!"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED LOGAN!" James shouted.

"NO, HE DIDN'T! LOGAN'S FINE!" Kendall said. "Leave him alone, James! You can't always win!" James glared at him as Logan joined in the fight.

"I told you guys we shouldn't play this stupid game! We always end up fight-"

"Shut up, Logan!" Carlos interrupted. "You're just a little weenie who's too afraid to do anything!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" James yelled, splashing Carlos with more water.

Kendall splashed James before climbing out of the pool. Carlos followed, and they both stuck their tongues out at James and Logan.

"We're gonna go hang out together, without you guys!" Kendall said, glaring at them and folding their arms. James rolled his eyes.

"Well, have fun! Logan and I will be doing cooler things than you guys!" he exclaimed. "And we won't ever hang out with you again, 'cause you're annoying turds!" Kendall and Carlos rolled their eyes this time.

"Fine, loser!" Carlos yelled. "Let's go, Kendall!"

And the two marched off, knowing their fight was a big joke, but still wanting to get away from their other friends.

"Hey, Carlos, do you wanna come to the bank with me?" Kendall asked when the two got back up to apartment and dried off.

"Why?" Carlos asked, wrinkling up his nose. He didn't like the bank. It always smelled bad. He didn't know what the smell was, but he never liked it because it reminded him of icky things...

"I have to go for my mom," Kendall replied. Carlos sighed and nodded. Kendall smiled, "Thanks, bud. You're my favorite out of you, Logan, and James!" he said. A big smile stretched across Carlos' face, and he ran out of the apartment after Kendall.

**Okay, I know this was kind of short, but the chapters will get longer! And I know it was boring, too, but hopefully, it'll get better! :] If you spotted any of the literary devices, let me know! **

**Review? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm in love with Harry Potter! Lol, yes, I'm in love with a fictional character, but he's just so great. ANYWAY, I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter! (: I hope you like this one, too!**

**I'm really hyper right now. I keep telling beautywithbrains I'm messed up in the head because I feel so weird. Ha. I feel like I left her the strangest review. And I'm not even sure if strangest is a word because my head is so disoriented at the moment.**

**By the way, I don't really have any plans for this story, so I'm just going to be writing random things until it sounds good.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall and Carlos casually strolled into the huge building, annoyed expressions still plastered to their faces. None of the boys liked fighting, but none of them liked apologizing either. Kendall and Carlos were waiting for Logan and James to call them and say they were sorry as they got into the line. Eventually, Carlos got bored.

"Kendall, can we get some ice cream on the way home?" he asked hopefully, giving his taller friend his cutest face. Kendall rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Sure, buddy, but I'm not buying yours," he answered. Carlos pouted.

"

I forgot to bring money, and I don't wanna get any here!" he whined.

"Too bad for you, then," Kendall replied. He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate, and saw a new text from Logan.

_W__e just wanted to tell you that we're sorry you're annoying losers..._

Kendall rolled his eyes again and read the text to Carlos, who copied Kendall's actions, but then frowned.

"

They're just kidding, right?" he asked, a sad look on his normally happy face.

"Yeah...they're just trying to get us to apologize first. But we won't! We didn't do anything wrong! Right?"

"RIGHT!" Carlos yelled, a bit too loudly, for some people in the building turned to look at him. However, they all quickly looked away when they heard a loud, terrifying noise echo off the walls.

* * *

><p>"They still haven't answered!" James moaned angrily to Logan, who was sitting beside him on the bright, orange couch in apartment 2J.<p>

"Where did they even go?" Logan questioned. James shrugged, still looking upset, before Mrs. Knight and Katie walked through the door holding grocery bags.

"Hey, Mama Knight, where did Logan and Kendall go?" James asked. Mrs. Knight carefully placed the groceries on the table before turning to the boys.

"They went to the bank for me," she told them.

"HA! They got stuck going to the boring bank!" James exclaimed, high-fiving his shorter friend. Mrs. Knight gave them a confused look.

"Are you guys fighting?" she asked. James and Logan nodded as if it was nothing and then went back to gossiping about their friends.

* * *

>Carlos looked at Kendall, fear etched into his face, his eyes wide, and his whole body shaking. "What was that?" he whispered. Kendall stared back at him, the same expression on his face.<p><p>

They heard the same horrifying noise bounce through the building, and Kendall grabbed Carlos' arm, clutching it for dear life.

"Kendall?" Carlos squeaked in a tiny voice. "What's happening?"

Kendall knew, from video games, TV shows, and movies, what the noise was, and he was pretty sure Carlos knew, too. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he frantically looked around the building. Slowly, and still holding Carlos' arm, he began to move toward the exit, knowing that if they didn't get out soon, there was a good chance they would never get out.

"Kendall!" Carlos whimpered.

"Shh," Kendall muttered. "It's okay, Carlos..."

Kendall stared at all the frozen bodies standing in the bank. A great pang of fear hit him when he saw a mother holding onto her little daughter tightly, a man standing beside a stroller, and many other people looking wildly around the building. He glanced at Carlos who was evidently shaking from head to toe.

"What's happening, Kendall?" Carlos whispered.

Kendall ignored him and continued to edge toward the exit, when suddenly, a booming voice rang through their ears.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, still squeezing Carlos's arm. He heard his friend whimper quietly, and then he noticed someone standing in the front of the room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the man holding up a gun.

_A gun._

Kendall clutched Carlos' arm even tighter than before, and took a deep, shaky breath. His mind was racing. They had to get out of there. _Now._

"NOBODY MOVE, NOBODY CALL THE COPS, AND IF YOU SAY ONE WORD, I WILL SHOOT YOU!" he shouted. Kendall closed his eyes for a moment, thoughts swarming around in his head. He wanted to say so many things, to Carlos, to the criminal standing less than fifty feet away from them, and to all the other innocent victims surrounding them. He wanted to get his best friend out of there, and he wanted to help get the other terrified children and adults out of there, but he knew that if he tried to take one step, he would be instantly killed.

He watched in fear as the man slowly walked around the building, examining each and every one of his victims. He stopped at the woman and her child, and Kendall saw the lady's arms tighten around her daughter. The criminal snatched the little girl away, causing the mother to scream.

"Please, no, not my baby! Please, take me instead! Ple-"

"I THOUGHT I SAID NO TALKING!" the man shouted back, and slowly, he brought his gun up to the little girl's head. The mother stayed quiet, but Kendall could see tears in her eyes.

As he watched the little girl, who couldn't be older than seven, he thought of his own little girl: Katie. What was she going to do if he died? Who would be there to protect her? And as he thought about Katie, images of his mother flashed before his eyes. How would she feel?

Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. His best friends, his brothers, who he had just been fighting with. That was not what he wanted his last moments with them to be like. That was not how he wanted them to remember him.

And there was no way he was going to let Carlos get hurt, or worse, killed.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the slow, evil voice come out of the criminal's mouth.

"Want me to kill her?" he whispered, and Kendall, although the man's back was to him, could hear the smile in his voice.

The child's mother shook her head, but said nothing.

"WHO WANTS ME TO KILL HER?" the sinister voice boomed.

It was silent. The man smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"NO!" Kendall shouted. The man threw the child onto the ground and whipped around the face Kendall, his gun now pointed at the blonde boy who had just saved a little girl's life. Kendall watched as the girl's mother pulled her daughter into her arms and sent Kendall a look of gratitude and amazement.

"What did you say to me?" the malicious man growled. "YOU DO NOT SAY NO TO DAVID NIEL!"

"Kendall..." Carlos breathed.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" David yelled, his gun now pointing at Carlos. Kendall blinked in surprise, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone slowly pull out their cell phone to call the police.

**Okay, horrible ending, but I think writing this has calmed me down. I hope this wasn't too short or disappointing... I kind of liked it, so I hope you did! Maybe you can review and let me know! ;) Teehee, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness gracious, guys, GO SEE THE HUNGER GAMES! And if you didn't read the book, read it first, then go see the movie! :] I LOVED IT! I already saw it twice and it's only been out for like, two days, haha. Okay, well, I forgot about this story for a little while, but..I'm gonna write it again! WHOOP. (:**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

It only took one second. One quick, scary second for the sound of a gunshot. The sight of an innocent young man fall to the floor. The screams of the people trapped inside the building.

Kendall heard Carlos whimper softly as they stared at the bleeding man on the ground. He felt guilt running through him at the sight of that man. He wished he could have saved him. He didn't think the man was dead, but he had to be close if he was bleeding that much.

"If anyone else tries to take their phones out, they'll be dead just as quick as that guy!" David shouted, pointing to the victim. "Now, who's next?"

Kendall tightened his grip on Carlos' arm, signaling for the smaller boy not to make any noise. He stayed as quiet as he could, but he was shaking from head to toe, and he was only hoping David couldn't tell.

The criminal turned back around to face Kendall and Carlos and stared at them for a while. "You two look farmiliar," he said. "Who are you?"

Kendall took a deep breath before answering, "We're in a band." He tried to keep his voice steady to hide his fear, but by the look on David's face, he knew he failed.

"Oh, yes... Big Time Rush! My little niece just _adores_ you!" he said with an evil smile.

Kendall stared back at him, unsure of what else he could say. He was confused. If this man had a family, why would he be doing something like this? His family loved them, didn't they?

"Well, I wonder how that little brat would feel if one of you was dead..." he muttered. Kendall stepped in front of Carlos, afraid that the gunshot would echo off the walls once again, but David just laughed at him.

"Aw, how cute! You're protecting your little friend? Wow, I'm touched," he teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want from us?" Kendall asked bravely. "I'll give you all the money I have if you let everyone go. I'll do whatever you want," he offered. "Just don't hurt anyone."

David rolled his eyes and looked around the room at all the fearful people. He was joyfully humming as he studied every face of the kids and adults. His eyes landed on the mother and daughter he had tortured before, and he pointed his gun at them. Kendall watched, his eyes wide. Slowly, David lowered his hand and stepped toward the two.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said sweetly to the little girl. "What's your name?"

The girl stayed silent.

"I said, what's your name!" David yelled.

"G-Gabby," she whispered.

"Well, hello, Gabby! It's very nice to meet you!" he smiled. David held out his hand, and the girl slowly shook it.

Kendall felt so much sympathy for the little girl. He wanted to help her and get her away from this place. He was paying so much attention to the scene playing in front of him, that he didn't realize Carlos was slowly and carefully taking his phone out of his pocket until he heard the tiny click of the phone being turned on. Luckily, David didn't hear it, but Kendall was too afraid that something would happen to Carlos to pay attention to that.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as quietly as he could. Carlos didn't answer, and Kendall glanced back over at David just in time to hear him ask Gabby another question.

"Do you like Big Time Rush?"

The girl slowly nodded.

"And do you know who those to boys are?"

Again, she nodded her head.

"Wanna go say hi?"

She didn't answer this time. She only stared at the man, and Kendall felt so scared for her, he was almost tempted to say something so he could get David away from her, but he knew he couldn't if Carlos was calling the police.

"Come on, let's go say hi to those _amazing_ singers!" David said.

Kendall gently elbowed Carlos, telling him to put his phone away, as he watched David walk the little girl over to him. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, and when she got close enough, he took her hand. He could feel her shaking, so he squeezed her tiny hand.

"Well, I think I'll come back to you boys later. How about you talk to little Gabby and explain to her what death is so she knows where her mother is when I'm done here!" he exclaimed.

Kendall looked up at Gabby's mother and found her giving him a hopeful look. He nodded his head, knowing she wanted him to keep her daughter safe, and he was determined to do so. He watched David walk away before slowly crouching down beside the little girl.

"Hi, Gabby," he said softly.

"I don't want my mommy to die," she whispered, tears shining in her big, blue eyes. Kendall smiled at her.

"She won't, I promise," he whispered back. "We're all gonna get out of here, don't worry." He put his arm around her as Carlos knelt down beside them.

"Don't worry, Gabby, the police are coming," he said quietly. He glanced over at Kendall, who smiled at him. They both heard David talking to the innocent people around them, but they did their best to ignore him.

They were going to be okay.

**Blah, this was pretty...not good. Or was it? I don't know... Alright, well, I hope you liked this! If it was boring, things will get more exciting in the next chapter! :] **

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I have nothing else to say...**

**I just made up the bank name. I don't know if it's real or not, but whatever.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"Logan, when are they gonna get home? I really want to rub it in their faces that we're cooler than them!" James exclaimed to Logan, who was sitting beside him on the couch in their apartment.

"James, I told you a million times, I don't know! Just wait, okay?" Logan replied, rolling his eyes at his friend. James sighed.

"Well, I'm bored!" he exclaimed. He turned on the TV and sat back on the couch.

_"And finally, adults, kids, and teens are all being held hostage at the LA Bank by David Niel, a known criminal who is threatening to kill everyone in the building. Police are outside the bank, trying to get inside. Niel has already killed two poeple, and has injured one."_

James and Logan stared at the TV, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Mrs. Knight, where did you say Carlos and Kendall went?" Logan asked quickly, his voice shaking with fear.

"The bank," she replied nonchalantly.

The two boys exchanged a quick glance, both of them thinking the same thing._ Carlos and Kendall could be dead._

"Mrs. Knight, you better come look at this!" James yelled frantically. She rushed over and stared at the television in shock. Slowly, she sank down onto the couch and put her shaking hand over her mouth. Tears pooled up in her eyes as James put his arm around her.

At that moment, Katie happily skipped into the apartment after coming back from the pool. She froze when she saw her mother crying on the couch and Logan and James looking scared to death.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly. Logan and James looked over at her, and Logan tried to give her a smile. He patted the spot next to him and she slowly walked over and sat down. "Why is my mom crying?" she asked.

"Um... C-Carlos and Kendall went to the bank, and..." Logan paused, unsure of what he was supposed to say to her. "Um...they're..."

She pointed to the screen and looked up at him with scared eyes. "They're still there?" she said quietly. Logan nodded sadly, and Katie just stared with stoic expression at the TV.

* * *

><p>"WHO CALLED THE POLICE AGAIN?" David screamed, examining everyone in the room. He shot his gun out of anger, and Kendall watched with sad eyes as a woman fell to the ground. Gabby whimpered beside him and he took her hand again.<p>

Kendall could see the cops outside the door. He felt himself shaking. What were they doing? Weren't they going to come in and help everyone? This evil man was shooting people for no reason, and the police were outside watching.

Suddenly, Gabby was snatched away from him. He noticed David standing in front of them, holding his gun to the little girl's head. Kendall stared with wide eyes before finally, he spoke up.

"No, please, leave her-"

"DID ONE OF YOU DO IT?" he shouted. "DID YOU CALL THE POLICE?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, we didn't!"

"You're lying to me!"

And a gunshot echoed off the walls.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do!" James shouted, running a hand through his hair in frustration.<p>

"I don't know..." Logan replied, sighing. "Maybe they already left before he got there! They could walk through the door any minute now! We just have to wait!"

Finally, Katie, who was sitting beside Logan, broke down and began to cry. She leaned into Logan's arms, and he soothingly rubbed her back.

"W-what if th-they d-die?" she said softly. Logan sighed.

"They're not gonna die, Katie. It's fine, don't worry," he assured her, but she still continued to cry.

Because they didn't know if it was true or not.

**Bleeehh. I know this is really short, but I wanted to post it, and I'm about to fall asleep at the computer. And my eyes hurt. But I hope you all liked it! :] And I'm really, really sorry it's so short. It's more of a filler chapter, because it's gonna start getting intense! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! :] Does anyone else feel really awkward while writing authors notes and they have nothing to say? Because I do...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall watched in amazement as Gabby crawled over to him after getting out of David's arms at the very last second. Relief flooded through him as he picked her up into his arms, because he realized that even though he didn't know her that well, he still cared about her. He looked up to see David looking shocked and furious, and Kendall fearfully stared with wide eyes.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" David screamed. The little girl whimpered in Kendall's arms. "GIVE HER TO ME!"

Kendall glanced down at Gabby before shaking his head. "No," he said calmly. David clenched his teeth together for a moment before glaring at both of them.

"I'll be back for both of you," he growled before turning around. Kendall looked out the window and saw the police outside. What were they doing? Why weren't they coming in here and arresting this idiot?

"Kendall!"

The blonde turned back around to look at Carlos. He saw his friend glance at David for a moment before motioning for Kendall to follow him. At first, he started to go with him, but then he stopped.

"Carlos, this is a bad idea!" he said softly.

"Trust me," Carlos replied. "We gotta hide. Just come on," he said. Kendall sighed and quietly followed Carlos, who was leading him towards the front desks.

"Where are we going?" Gabby whispered in Kendall's ear.

"We're hiding from the bad guy," Kendall told her, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"What about my mommy?" she asked. "What if she gets hurt?"

"She'll be okay. She wants me to make sure you're safe, though. I'll go back for her once you're hiding with Carlos," he promised.

Finally, when they safely reached the desks, Kendall put Gabby on the ground before crouching down beside her. "Go with Carlos," he said. "I'll go help your mommy." She nodded, and Carlos took the little girl's hand.

"Come on, Gabby," he whispered, pulling her toward some shelves. Kendall watched as the two squeezed behind them. Carlos poked his head out before Kendall could leave.

"Don't get hurt," he whispered. Kendall smiled.

"Don't let him find you," he said back. Carlos nodded, and his head disappeared.

* * *

>"What are we supposed to do? We were acting like huge jerks to them before they left! What if we never get the chance to apologize? What if we never see them again? What if they get hurt, or worse...<em>die<em>? Ill never forgive myself! I feel like this is all our fault, Logan! What if Kendall and Carlos die and-"

"James, would you shut up?" Katie shouted. James stopped his pacing and turned to look at Katie.

"Sorry..." he mumbled before sitting back down on the couch. "But how are we supposed to know if they're okay or not? Can we just go to the stupid bank and try to get them out of there?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed.

"No!" Mrs. Knight said. "That'll only make it worse. The police are probably there, and I'm sure Carlos and Kendall are fine!"

James and Logan exchanged a nervous glance, but they knew better than to argue with Mrs. Knight. They all knew that Kendall and Carlos could be dead, but none of them wanted to think about that. The thought of two people already dead, however, worried them.

But maybe Mrs. Knight was right.

* * *

>"WHERE DID THOSE TWO IDIOTS GO?" David screamed. Kendall was hiding behind a plant, watching David look around for him and Carlos. He could see Gabby's mother standing perfectly still, a look of hope in her eyes knowing her daughter was with the two missing boys. He waited for David to turn around so he could save the woman, but then Kendall noticed that the criminal was heading towards the shelves Carlos was hiding behind.<p><p>

He had to do something. He had to distract David. He couldn't let Carlos, or Gabby, get hurt. He quickly jumped out of the bush and built up enough courage to say something.

"David!" he called out, his voice shaking. The criminal turned around, looked at Kendall for a moment, and then chuckled.

"There you are," he laughed. "I was beginning to worry about you!" He walked closer and closer to Kendall, giving him a big smile, mocking him. Kendall tried to smile back, to show that he wasn't afraid at all, but he didn't think it was believable at all. "So, where are your little friends?" David asked.

Kendall glared at him, a look of pure hatred shining in his green orbs. The more he thought about it, the more he hated the man standing in front of him. It was hard to understand why anyone would ever think of hurting innocent people. He didn't think it was fair to anyone, not even the one causing the pain. In fact, Kendall felt sorry for David, and all the other criminals in the world. Obviously, they grew up without enough love, or without knowing how wonderful life really was.

Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts when David spoke up again. "Where are they?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Kendall replied. "Maybe they got out of here," he suggested. David rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right! I know they're here somewhere! And I know you know where they are! So unless you tell me in the next two minutes, I'll shoot you right in the head."

Kendall shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. "Then, I guess you'll have to shoot me!" he said with a smile. David clenched his teeth together and gave Kendall the death glare.

"I will shoot you, I swear. Where are they?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you? Go ahead, shoot me!" Kendall exclaimed.

David smiled. "Fine!"

"NO!"

Kendall watched as Carlos tumbled out from behind the shelves. He stared, wide eyed, at David. "Don't hurt Kendall. I'm right here, just shoot me."

Kendall sighed. "Carlos, shut up!" he shouted.

"Where's the girl?" David asked, interrupting. "Give me the stupid girl, and I'll leave you two alone!"

"We don't know where she is," Carlos lied.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" David screamed, suddenly bursting into another fit of anger. He turned around and shot his gun at a random man, and Kendall watched with guilty eyes as the innocent victim fell to ground. "I WILL KILL EVERYONE HERE IF YOU KEEP MAKING THINGS UP!"

Suddenly, the gun was pointed at Carlos again, and David was looking straight into Kendall's eyes.

"Tell me where the girl is, or I'll pull the trigger!"

Kendall stared right back into the man's eyes, knowing he had to choose either Gabby or Carlos, and hoping he could somehow come up with a way to get out of this.

**EVERYTHING I WRITE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AND IS JUST STUPID. Guys, I'm so sorry! I have the ending of this planned, but I have no idea what to do before that! So, I think I'm almost done with this story.**

**Oh, and is it weird that I listen to Big Time Rush and sometimes cry? (Tears of joy) AND ALL CARLOS' INSTAGRAM PICTURES ARE KILLING ME. SERIOUSLY. I mean, all the Hawaii pictures are making me...bleh. I don't even know. My brain is dead right now. I'm not even sure what I'm talking about. But I'm listening to City is Ours!**

**Okay, welp, hopefully the next chapter will be better! (Probably not!) I hope you liked this even though it was really bad! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, uh, I hate to say this, but I have a feeling this chapter is gonna be horrible. My apologies. Oh, and you might want to read the first chapter of this story again before you read this, just to remind you of some stuffs.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"I will ask you one more time. WHERE IS THE STUPID GIRL?"

Kendall balled his hands into fists. He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't know what to do. How was he going to just hand over an innocent little girl to a man who was going to kill her? He would never forgive himself if he had to watch that poor little girl suffer and die. But as the same time, he would never ever forgive himself if he let Carlos die. His best friend. His brother. He wouldn't be able to live with himself ever again no matter what happened.

"I will give you five seconds to answer me!" David screamed. "ONE, TWO, THREE-"

Kendall suddenly realized that in a few seconds, David was going to shoot Carlos. His breathing quickened as he began to panic.

"FOUR-"

"STOP!" Kendall screamed. David lowered the gun and looked at the blonde boy, smiling.

"Oh, so you decided you were going to tell me where the dumb girl is?" he asked. Kendall stared at him for a moment, glanced at Carlos to see the fear in his eyes, and finally spoke up.

"No. I don't know where she is," he lied.

David marched up to him, his anger clear on his face. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME ANYMORE! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! NOW TELL ME, OR I WILL KILL YOUR STUPID FRIEND!"

Suddenly, Kendall heard a door burst open and the cops came pouring in. His eyes widened as David turned around and shot three of them right away. All of the sudden, there was so much chaos in the building, that Kendall could barely even see Carlos. People were running all around, screaming, crying, trying to get out, and Kendall watched as more policemen and victims fell to the ground after being tragically shot. He couldn't watch anymore of it. He tried in vain to look away from all of it, but everywhere he looked, someone was either bleeding or crying, and it was too much to handle.

Until he saw David standing in front of Carlos about to shoot him.

His friendship with Carlos, for some odd reason, seemed to flash right before his eyes. He could see the two of them, only around six years old, skating around on the ice in Minnesota, playing hockey together. He saw them playing pranks on their other friends. He saw them getting into stupid fights that lasted five minutes. He saw them goofing off with James and Logan just so they could annoy Gustavo, and he suddenly realized there was no way he would be able to live without his best friend.

So he ran. As fast as he could. And he pushed Carlos out of the way just as he heard two gunshots. It was all a big blur as he felt the horrible pain in his arm. He fell to the ground and watched as David fell to the ground too. He heard a loud sob that sounded like Carlos, and then, his best friend was in front of him, yelling and crying.

"Kendall, you idiot!" Carlos cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He watched the blood pour from his friend's arm before he ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around it. "You're so stupid, Kendall! Wh-what were you th-thinking?"

Kendall smiled through his pain, attempting to block it out. "S-sorry, buddy. I didn't w-want you to g-get hurt..." he muttered. He felt tears sting his eyes as Carlos stared at him.

Carlos sighed. "Well, I don't care! You shouldn't have done that!"

"I did, though," Kendall replied, still smiling at Carlos. "But only because you're my best friend!"

A sad smile stretched across Carlos' face, but suddenly, he frowned. He quickly got up off the ground and looked around the bank in frustration. "SOMEONE PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE, MY FRIEND IS HURT!" he finally screamed. As if on cue, he heard sirens in the distance, and he dropped down beside Kendall again. His eyes widened in fear when he saw how pale Kendall looked, and the blonde boy's eyes began to droop. "Kendall, no! Stay awake, please!" he begged.

Kendall's eyes opened again, and he looked up at Carlos. "I don't like the smell in here," he said softly. Carlos nodded in agreement. He never liked the smell of banks, and now it was even worse because the scent of blood permeated through the building.

"Me neither," Carlos replied, more tears slipping down his cheeks.

Before anything else could be said, someone had taken Kendall out to the ambulance. Carlos watched as they loaded him in before he climbed in after, ignoring all the people who told him he couldn't go too. He didn't care. He wasn't going to leave Kendall. Especially after he just saved his life.

As they drove through the streets, Carlos was reminded of all the times they had been injured doing stupid stunts or playing hockey, but he didn't think it was ever this bad. He couldn't even believe this was happening. He felt as if everything that had just happened was a nightmare. David Niel didn't exist. Kendall wasn't shot. Gabby and her mother were safe in their home.

It suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea where Gabby and her mother were. He could only hope they were okay because he didn't want anyone else to be hurt.

All of the sudden, Kendall was gone and Carlos was left all alone. He blinked away his tears as he walked into the waiting room of the hospital and sat down in a chair. Where did Kendall even go? Carlos couldn't even think straight. With a shaking hand, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and slowly dialed Mrs. Knight's number.

"Hello?"

The worry in her voice was so painfully obviously that Carlos burst into tears, finally letting it all out. Everything he had been through that day was way too much for the innocent, sensitive boy to handle.

"Carlos? Carlos, is that you?" he heard Mrs. Knight ask through the phone. "Please, sweetie, answer me!"

"M-Mrs. Knight! W-w-we were st-stuck th-there, a-and-"

"Carlos, calm down, honey!" she interrupted. "Where are you guys? Are you okay?"

His sobs grew even louder when he heard her say that. How was he supposed to tell her he let Kendall get shot? "I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" he cried into the phone.

Mrs. Knight felt her heart shatter. "Where's Kendall, sweetie, is he hurt?" she questioned.

Carlos could hear James, Logan, and Katie asking a million questions, and he found himself crying even harder. He was being a jerk to Logan and James before they left, saying he was never going to hang out with them again, but now, all he wanted was for them to be there with him. And Katie. If Kendall died, she would hate him. She would lose her big brother, and it would be all Carlos' fault.

"Carlos, I need you to calm down!" Mrs. Knight's voice said, snapping him back to reality. "Just tell me where you are, we'll come get you," she assured him.

"H-hospital," Carlos choked out.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," Mrs. Knight promised, knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of him. The line went dead and Carlos shoved his phone back into his pocket before furiously wiping his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down.

_Kendall saved my life, _he thought, over and over again. He still couldn't believe he did it. The guilt was eating away at him, and as he thought about that, even more tears stung his eyes. It was as if they would never go away. He felt so lonely as he waited for everyone to get there, but the time seemed to be going so slow. Finally, he heard someone call his name, and when he looked up, Mrs. Knight, Logan, James, and Katie were running towards him.

He stood up and was immediately pulled into Mrs. Knight's arms. He cried into her shoulder, unable to stop the torrent of tears from falling.

"Shh, it's okay, Carlos," she whispered. "You're safe now. You're alright... Everything's gonna be okay..."

"K-Kendall..." Carlos sobbed. "H-he j-jumped in f-front of m-me! I-I sh-should be the one wh-who got hurt! I'm s-sorry!"

Mrs. Knight pulled out of their hug and held Carlos' shoulders. "Don't apologize, Carlos, it's not your fault at all! Kendall was being very brave, you shouldn't feel guilty. He's going to be fine, I promise," she said before pulling him into another hug.

Carlos looked over her shoulder and saw Logan, James, and Katie all standing there with red eyes and shocked faces. He let go of Mrs. Knight before collapsing in James' and Logan's arms.

"Carlos, we're so sorry, we didn't mean any of it, buddy," Logan said softly in Carlos' ear. The smaller boy just nodded. He couldn't even speak.

"We're so glad you're okay," James said. "We love you, bud."

Carlos sniffled. "I love you guys too."

**Okay, I don't know why, but some people think it's gay when boys say they love each other. People said that to me in reviews when I did that before, but I don't think so. Lots of boys say they love their friends, especially in situations like these. So, if you don't like it, sorry.**

**Haha, okay, when I was writing this, I pictured it all dramatic in my mind, but I guess it really wasn't. Heh, sorry. Just pretend, though, okay? :]**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Um, I don't know anything about medical doctor stuff things, so I'm sorry. I hope you guys don't mind or get confused. Oh, and once again, my computer deleted this after I wrote like half of it, so I'm sorry if it sucks.  
><strong>  
><strong>I don't own Big Time Rush. <strong>

Carlos sat in the cold, plastic chair, shaking and holding on tightly to Mrs. Knight's hands. He hadn't been able to let go of it since he sat down, because having her there made him feel a lot better. He didn't know where Kendall was or if he was okay and it was killing him. He didn't understand why Mrs. Knight wasn't mad at him, because he knew it was all his fault Kendall got hurt. And he didn't know why Logan, James, and Katie were being so forgiving, either. He didn't deserve it at all.

"Carlos, do you want to go get something to eat?" Mrs. Knight suddenly asked, interrupting Carlos' thoughts.

"No thanks," he mumbled, staring at his shoes.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything all day," Logan said softly. "Do you want to get a corn dog or something? I'll go get you one," he offered. He was worried about his unusually quiet friend.

"I'm sure...maybe later," he replied. Logan sighed but nodded as he exchanged a worried glance with James and sat back in his seat.

Carlos suddenly felt tears stinging his eyes. He was tired of waiting in this stupid hospital, and if it wasn't for him, they probably wouldn't be here anyway. He should have just moved out of the way instead of waiting for Kendall to come save him. He was such an idiot, and he knew it. And he would never forgive himself for being so stupid. He would never forgive Kendall for being an idiot and jumping in front of him, either, but he changed his mind about that one quickly. Kendall was his hero. He was just being an amazing friend, and Carlos would never be able to stay mad at him. Besides, if it was the other way around, Carlos wouldn't have wanted Kendall to be mad at him. And that thought led him to another idea: he wished _he_ could have saved _Kendall_. Then, no one would be secretly mad at him, he wouldn't be feeling so guilty, Kendall wouldn't be hurt, and he would _finally _be the hero. He would have been the one to save the day, and it would have proved that he wasn't a baby, while right now, he was acting like a little baby.

He decided to just think about something else, like kittens, and try to forget where he was and what was going on. That was hard, though, since the sound of people crying and doctors and nurses rushing around filled his ears. He heard the other people in the room quietly talking to one another, and then he heard a familiar voice. A voice that he knew he would never forget. A voice that sounded heartbroken as it quietly whispered his name.

"Carlos?"

His head snapped up immediately, and he looked into the little girl's tear-filled eyes. His heart filled with sadness at the sight of her, and he finally let go of Mrs. Knight comforting hand and knelt down in front of her so he could give her a hug.

"Are you okay, Gabby?" he asked softly as he wrapped her in his arms. "Did you get hurt?"

She shook her head as she pulled out of their hug. "No...but Mommy did," she answered quietly, rubbing her eyes to stop her tears. Carlos felt his heart break for the little girl.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby. I'm sure she'll be fine, don't worry. Are you here alone?" he asked worriedly when he noticed no one else was around her. She shook her head again and pointed to a man sitting down not too far away, who Carlos assumed was her father. He was watching them, and he sent Carlos a small, thankful smile.

"Where's Kendall?" she asked. Carlos let out a deep breath and tried his hardest not to start crying.

"Kendall got hurt too," he told her. "But we think he'll be okay. I'm sure he would love to see you when he's a little better. Do you want to?"

"Okay," she smiled. "Daddy wanted me to say thank you for taking care of me," she told him. Carlos smiled at her.

"You're welcome, but it was mostly Kendall. You should thank him instead."

Before she could reply, a doctor came out and called someone's name. Gabby's father stood up, and when the little girl saw him, she quickly said goodbye to Carlos before running back over to her dad.

"Who was that?" James asked.

Carlos slowly got to his feet and sat back down. "She was in the bank with her mom. Kendall saved her too," he replied.

He watched Gabby's father pick her up and kiss her head before following the doctor out of the waiting room. Carlos sighed, wishing someone would tell them if Kendall was okay.

And his wish came true, because at that moment, a doctor came out and called Kendall's name.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, James, Mrs. Knight, and Katie all rushed through the halls of the hospital, searching for Kendall's room. If they didn't get yelled at for running and being too loud, they probably would have gotten there already, but the nurse that yelled at them told them they would have to leave if they didn't stop cheering. None of them could contain their happiness though, knowing Kendall was okay and waiting for them.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, they found themselves standing outside of Kendall's room. Mrs. Knight flung the door open and rushed to her son's side, kissing him a thousand times and repeating over and over again how much she loved him. James, Logan, and Katie awkwardly stood behind her, but Carlos stayed in the hallway.

How was he supposed to go in there and face Kendall? What was he supposed to say? Thank you? That would never be good enough, and Carlos knew that. He didn't deserve to see Kendall. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't. He stood outside, listening to Mrs. Knight baby her son before he heard Kendall say something.

"Where's Carlos?"

He felt the guilt eat him up again. He was just about to turn around and run when he felt someone grab his shirt and pull him into the room. He stared down at his shoes and avoided looking at Kendall, knowing it would just make him cry.

"Hey, buddy," Kendall said. "You okay?"

Carlos finally looked up at his friend, his eyes shining with tears. Kendall's arm was all wrapped up, but Carlos did his best to ignore that as he slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to it. Kendall smiled at him, but that only caused the smaller boy to start crying.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kendall! I-it's a-all my f-fault!" he whispered, furiously wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Kendall frowned when he saw Carlos crying. He stretched his good arm out and gently put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Carlos flinched at the touch and looked up at Kendall.

"It's not your fault, Carlos," Kendall assured him. "It's mine. I was the one that-"

"I should have just moved out of the way!" Carlos exclaimed. "I let you get hurt!"

"You didn't know, Carlos! You shouldn't be blaming yourself!" Kendall replied. "And I'm fine. Nothing happened to me, it doesn't even matter."

"Yes, it does..." Carlos muttered.

Kendall sighed and looked over at everyone else. "Will you guys please tell him how stupid he's being?" he asked.

"Yeah, Carlos, you're being stupid," James said with a tiny smile. "Kendall doesn't care. He's just happy that you're okay, so really, he got what he wanted, and you should be happy about that!"

"Yeah, you should be happy!" Kendall agreed.

Carlos sighed, staring down at his hands. He could feel everyone watching him, and he hated it. How was he supposed to forgive himself that easily? He had to sit here and see Kendall in a hospital bed, and he couldn't stand it. He_ knew _it was his fault. He didn't deserve forgiveness.

"Carlos, don't you know why Kendall pushed you out of the way?" Logan asked. Carlos continued to stare at his hands. "Because he didn't want _you _to get hurt. He didn't care if he died, as long as you were okay. It was his choice. It's not your fault at all!"

"Exactly," Kendall said. "And I didn't die, I just got a little bit hurt. If I didn't push you out of the way, we would've lost our happy best friend! I didn't get hurt just so you would be sad, did I?"

"I guess not..." Carlos muttered, finally giving in and glancing up at him.

"So why are you being sad?" Kendall asked. "It's just making me sad!"

A tiny smile graced Carlos' face for a moment, before it stretched into a huge grin. He wrapped Kendall up in a hug.

"You're the best, Kendall! I'm sorry I was acting sad!" he said before letting go. "Thanks for saving me!"

Kendall smiled at him. "No problem, Carlos."

Carlos' smile somehow stretched even further. "I love you, Kendall, you're the best!" he exclaimed.

The blonde boy laughed. "Love you too, bud."

**Stupid ending, sorry! I kinda rushed the end because I was half asleep, but I was trying to put this up all weekend. And I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter because finals are starting and I'm going to be studying a lot... Well, I hope you liked it, and it would mean a lot if you reviewed! :] Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am determined to finish writing this chapter before I go to bed, because I have been slacking really bad, even though it's midnight and I'm super tired. Ha, okay, so, um, as usual, this might be horrible and I'm so sorry.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall looked down at his sleeping friend, who was curled up in the chair across the room. He saw how innocent he looked, but he also noticed the look of fear that was etched into the poor boy's face. The blonde's heart broke for his friend, who he knew still felt guilty and was afraid that something would still happen to Kendall.

After everything they had been through, Carlos was still trying to remain happy and positive, but Kendall knew that the Latino was still terrified and very upset about everything that had happened. Kendall wanted so badly to prove to Carlos that they would be absolutely fine, and that he shouldn't feel guilty about Kendall getting hurt. Although he told them he knew if wasn't his fault, Kendall saw right through him. Guilt swam around in his eyes, and Kendall would occasionally catch his friend giving him apologetic looks.

Kendall was getting so frustrated that Carlos thought it was all his fault he got hurt. It couldn't have been his fault at all. Kendall was the one who pushed Carlos out of the way, and he was the one who almost got Carlos killed when he hid Gabby.

And thinking about Gabby made him feel horrible, too. Carlos had told him about the little girl's mother getting hurt, but none of them knew how badly she was hurt. Kendall just hoped she was okay, because it made him sick thinking about all the strangers that died because of that stupid criminal. Carlos told him she was going to come visit him in his hospital room soon, but he didn't know if he wanted to see her, because it would just remind him that he failed to save her mother, and everyone else that got hurt or died.

Kendall sighed, all his thoughts giving him a headache. He laid back in bed and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. He was having a lot of trouble falling asleep in the hospital, considering it was so uncomfortable, and he didn't like the thought of doctor's coming in and watching him sleep.

Kendall opened his eyes when he heard a tiny noise from the other side of the room. He looked over to find Carlos awake and crying quietly. He gave his friend a confused look.

"Carlos? What's wrong, buddy?"

Carlos' head shot up, his eyes wide as he stared back at Kendall. "I-I didn't know you were awake," he replied softly. Kendall smiled at him and motioned for him to come over.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, concern clear in his tone. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Carlos nodded shyly and avoided looking at Kendall. He nervously played with his hands, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, but Kendall knew.

"What was it about?" Kendall questioned. Carlos stayed silent at first, unsure if he should answer his friend. He was embarrassed that he was crying because of a stupid dream when he was a teenage boy. Kendall sighed and patted Carlos' back. "You can tell me, I don't think it's stupid," he assured him, as if he was reading his mind.

Finally, the younger boy spoke up. "I-I just had a dream th-that y-you...died," he whispered, saying it so quietly that Kendall could barely hear. But he did, and he gave Carlos a tiny smile.

"Carlos, don't worry, okay? I'm fine. We all are, and there's nothing to worry about. I know you still feel bad and you're still scared, but it's okay, and it's all over now," Kendall promised. He watched as Carlos stared down at his hands before eventually looking up.

"When can we go home?" he asked. Kendall shrugged, sighing.

"I don't know, but I would love to go back home! It sucks here," he said. Carlos nodded in agreement, but still didn't look at Kendall.

"At least we don't have to go to the studio, though!" Kendall exclaimed, smiling brightly. Carlos nodded again, and Kendall let out a deep breath. "Carlos, come on, man, stop being so sad! The Carlos I know is never sad!"

"Well, I can't help it..." Carlos muttered. "I'm just afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"David..." he whispered, blushing. Kendall frowned.

"Dude, he's dead. There's no way he can hurt any of us. No one can, okay? We'll be a lot more careful from now on," he said.

Carlos nodded, quickly wiping away his tear before Kendall could see. He tried to think about what Kendall said as he silently walked back over to the chairs across the room. They were all okay. David was gone, he couldn't hurt them, and no one was going to. Kendall was fine, and he just wanted Carlos to be happy again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kendall woke up to find flowers all around the room, and James, Logan, and Carlos bringing in even more. He stared in surprise at all them surrounding him. When he looked to his friends for help, they all smiled and James handed him a nice vase with all different kinds of flowers inside it.<p>

_Dear Kendall,  
>You are the sweetest person ever to save Carlos like that, and all the Rushers love you so much! Get well soon!<br>Love your biggest Rusher,  
>Brie.<em>

Kendall read the note, smiling. "The fans found out?" he asked after looking up. His friends nodded, and suddenly, Katie and Mrs. Knight walked in with even more gifts for Kendall.

He looked at Carlos, and noticed that the fear and guilt that was on his face had vanished, and he was smiling happily at all the nice presents. Kendall smiled at him, knowing everything would be okay now.

**Ew, okay, this was so short and a horrible ending, but I hope you liked it. Oh, and the last part was for beautywithbrains! :) Haha, I hope you liked that, Bubbles!**

**Alright, well, thanks for reading this! I love you guys! :)**


End file.
